Life Has Transformed
by Potter-Winchester-Autobot-Hulk
Summary: Mary -Ann lives in the UK, she is leaving her old house and moving away from her normal terrible life, with her two best friends, her dog and her car. This transforms her life into romance and adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fancition so I hope you enjoy it **

My hair was dripping wet, I rubbed my hair with a towel and looked in the mirror, I have bright blue eyes and drak wavy brown hair, now straight and notted, it reminded me of when my mum use to come out the shower and pretend to be a monster just to get me in the bath (what? I was 5). I felt a tear roll down my face, looked away to my bed and saw my bags all ready packed. I quickly put on my skinny jeans and Harry Potter t-shirt.

I come out of the bathroom went to my bed picked up my bag and ran down stairs.

"Crowley" I yelled picking up his bed.

My white and brownish, grayish British Bulldog. "good boy" I said pating him. I put his lead on, walk out the door and put the key in my bag.

I opened the back door Of my baby blue and white mini.

"Dragonfly we are getting out of here" I said putting my bags on the seat and Crowley sat on the floor, I shut the door and got in the passenger side. I looked at the radio waiting for an answer.

After about minute the radio lit up blue.

"where to" She said activating her holoform. Dragonfly's holoform has blonde curly hair with light blue high lights she has really bright blue eyes and is wearing a white Hoodie, jeans and blue trainers.

"anywhere, just take the back roads, the main roads will be busy".

"OK but I hope 2 months of training worked" Dragonfly said looking at Crowley and driving away from the house, I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

It has almost been an hour since we left the house, Crowley is now asleep on the seat and Dragonfly deactivated her holoform and playing her favorite song. I was still looking out the window, we was in the middle of nowhere, it was just fields. In the distance there looked like an old Farm place...

bang!

A big red eyed robot landed right in front of us and it looked like it had no arms.

"the one with red eyes are the badies" I said shocked still looking at the eye.

"uh huh"

I could hear Crowley growling from the back seat as a red and blue robot with blue eyes shot the red eyed robots head.

"come boy" I said pating my leg and quickly putting the lead on him, with my other hand picking up my bags. I got out of Dragonfly and shut the door.

"fight " I said hitting the roof.

We was running to the old Farm barn when it started raining, not light rain, like Lock Ness has been dropped on us. _Typicall British whether _I thought to my self as we were nearing the barn . Then suddenly two gaint robots landed a few feet in front of us.

One of the robots was on the floor, he (well the robot looks like a he) was silver, he had blue eyes, he had swords coming out his arms trying to hold back the other robot and he also got wheels as feet. But for The other one he was silver as well but he had red eyes, he was also a different shap he looked like a dorito, he had a gun in both his hands. Dorito put one foot on the good guys chest as he shot both his arms and he moaned in pain .

"we will win and you will die" Dorito said with a smirk on his face.

Crowley started growling, I looked down, he was staring right at Dorito. He now had a gun pointing it at good guys face.

_Oh my god his going to shot him_

Getting closer

_What to do_

More close

_What shalI i do. _

Even more closer

The gun is now inches from good guys face and Doritos' robot finger inches from the trigger.

_Urgh_

"Hey" I yelled, they both looked at me "yeah you, moldy old Dorito".

He looked at me and pointed the at me_. _

_Carp why don't I think before I speak, I forgot good guy can't move. _

Then suddenly another robot jumped on Dorito (I think he was gold) but Dorito already shot the gun, It landed about two feet away. All I remember is falling backwards, hearing Dragonfly shout 'Maryann!' then darkness.

**OK thanks for reading and please review, oh and if you what to know what Crowley looks like I found a picture for you ㈳5㈳5**

00/s/NzQ2WDEwMjQ=/z/BFYAAOxyLm9TDANR/$_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to post, I stop with my grandma, my phone broke and my sister deleted my fiction but anyway here it is sorry if short they will get longer**

I opened my eyes to bright light above me, I had to blink several times to get my vision back. Now that I can see better. As I sat up, I felt really dizzy, sick and like the hole room was spinning.

"I wouldn't sit up if I was you"

"to late I'm up" I said Rubbing my head. There was a scar from the top of my forehead to the bottom of my ear.

"how?" I whispered. tracing my scar i looked who spoked to me, it was the good robot I saved but now he had his arms.

"umm yeah you got that by saving my life.. Oh thanks for that by the way and my name is Sideswipe if wandering" he said Rubbing the back of his his head.

"it's fine, and my name is Mary-Ann" i said as I turned so my legs was over the giant bed thing

"why are you not scared of me?" Sideswipe asked frowning his metal eyebrows.

"Do you want the long or short version" I asked looking at him.

"it will have to be short version" a fimular voice said.

"Dragonfly" I chirped happily.

"your awake" She said happily.

Dragonfly is baby blue with white wings on her back. She has a shape like a human female's body. She is thinner than Sideswipe eswipe, like the boys are muscley .

"oh Mary-Ann this is Ratchet and Optimus" Dragonfly pointed to a yellowish, greenish robot and then at a blue and red one.

Ratchet went to Sideswipe while Optimus approached "my name is Optimus Prime we are a automic race from plant Cybertron" he come closer "but you can call us Auto .."

"Autobots, I know what you are, the thing I want to know where I am? " I said walking to the edge of the bed thing with my arms crossed.

"your in N.E.S.T Base in America" Dragonfly butted in.

"What! We're in American?" I ask

"yeah"

"I've always wanted to come here" I said looking at Dragonfly, she just smiled at me.

"Sideswipe, you can go now and take Dragonfly with You, I need to talk to Mary-Ann" Ratchet said wiping his hands in a cloth and looking at me.

As soon as they left Optimus and Ratchet both looked at me at the same time. "I had to scan you when you came in..." Ratchet started.

"please don't tell anyone" I begged

"we won't but I want Ratchet to keep you here for a bit, OK" he said leaving the room.

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**BTW I have found out that I'm going on holiday for a few weeks. I can write but not might be able to post due to lack of WiFi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go next chapter **

A month today I've been in the med bay, I'm only along to go to my room which is only a couple rooms down. The only good things about staying in here is that I got to meet everyone.

I've found out that Dragonfly was best mates with Sideswipe and he's twin brother Sunsterker and also found out that Dragonfly's twin Bumblebee is here.

I'm in the med bay at the moment watching Ratchet working on jazz's (jazz is the gangster of the group) veins in his arms.

"how long will it take ?"Jazz suddenly whines

"it will take about 5 minutes" I said looking at Ratchet .

He was going to say something but the slid open and Dragonfly walked through.

"is Mary-Ann aloud to come ice skating, we do it every 1st December" She said kind of nervous.

"who else is going? " he asked not looking up from Jazz.

"the lambo twins and bee" it was silent for a moment before Jazz spoke "I'll go if you don't mind"

"sure but we are going to the shops first but you can meet us there about six" Dragonfly said looking at Jazz.

"I didn't say she was going" Ratchet said finishing Jazz.

"Please Ratchet, please please please can I go" I said standing up

"fine but no junk food" he said picking me up and giving me to Dragonfly, and she put me on her shoulder and walked out.

"Where are we going?" I asked walking past my bedroom.

"to get the others" She said like it is obvious.

"off course where else would we go" I half whispered to myself.

The hallway we're walking down is grey and dull and everything looks the same. The doors are big enough so an autobot can fit though and a smaller one for humans. We come to the end of the hallway and there is a big door about 2x bigger than Dragonfly. As she got nearer to the door, it slid open to reveal a massive room. One side of the room had computers and business stuff but the over looked more relaxing.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee is sat on what looked like a big sofa.

Bumblebee is Dragonfly's brother so of course they look the same but he is black and yellow and talks though the radio.

"Hey guys" I half shouted to get there attention "what you doing"

They all looked up at the same time.

"he's letting you come with us?" Sunstreaker asked surprised.

"yeah but no junk food" I said as Dragonfly put me on the floor.

"come on let's go" sideswipe said, he the turned into a red Lamborghini.

Sunstreaker rolled his robot eyes and turned into a gold lamborghini and Dragonfly done the same but Bee didn't "you're not coming?" I asked.

"I don't like shopping, it's boring"

"Fair enough" I said strugging.

I walked over to the blue Mini "You can ride with sides if you like" She said as I got to the door.

"Thanks" I said as I jogged towards Sideswipe. "Mind if I ride with you?" I asked as I got to the passenger door.

"Sure" he opened the door and I got in and we drove out of base.

**Thanks for reading and please review. I think I have bad cold coming so I will update when I can**


	4. Chapter 4

"it's all weird" I thought outloud.

"what is?"

"oh umm..." I looked to left to see Sideswipes holoform. He looked about age, he's hair is brown with a red strip and little spike, he is wearing a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans and he has these gourges bright blue eyes. "well everything"

"what do ya mean " he said really confused

" well I mean that in England we drive on the left, the driver seat is where I am and I still haven't got use to American accent yet" I said all in one breath.

He didn't say anything for a bit, I think he was taking in everything a said. "yeah spose" he said strugging "and am still getting use to your accent, which is pretty cool by the way" he added

"thank you" i said with a strong British accent.

*TIME SKIP*

"What shop first? " Sunstreaker said as we Walked into the shopping center, there was Christmas decorations everywhere . Sunstreaker's holoform looks like his brother but had a yellow strip and a yellow t-shirt on.

"Well I was thinking of make my room more roomy so let's start over..." I said looking which one to go in "that one" I pointed to

"but it is a game, music and DVD shop" Sunstreaker pointed out.

"yeah so"

We Walked in the shop and it was in thirds. On the left was DVD', in the middle was music and on the right was games.

"let me guess" Dragonfly started "the DVD's"

"oh you know me to well" I said as I walked over to the H section.

"what you looking for?" sideswipe asked.

"umm Harry Potter" I told him still scanning the DVD's

"Hey, I found the box set " he said after looking for about a minute.

"Hey you found the box sets" I said walking over to him.

I picked up the supernatural, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, game of Thrown, Avengers, the two of the Hobbits, four Disney films, looney tunes and Pirates of the Caribbean

Sides helped me carry them over to the check out.

"wow" the young lady said as we put all the DVDs on the counter

I said thank to her back as she gave my two bags.

"if you had all the money in the world you would spend most of in here wouldn't you" he said smiling at me.

"yeah I probably would" i smiled sheepishly has we reached Sunstreaker and Dragonfly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter and sorry if I get anything wrong about America**

**Special thanks to ManyGamePlayer thank you and I hope you like this chapter**

**Im so sorry i have lots of course work and then my WiFi when down but i will post another chapter**.

(Mary-Ann POV)

After I bought the DVDs we went in other shops and I have brought six fandom posters, a DVD rack, a big bone for Crowley which should last him at least 4 days and some more toys for him as well.

I am now sat at a table in McDonalds with Dragonfly waiting for Sides and Sunny to come back with our food, such gentlemen.

"So what's the thing between you and sunny?" I asked all of a sudden, bringing Dragonfly out of her thoughts and looking at me wide eyed.

"Oh..well we're-we're just friends" She stuttered to find the words, I just gave her the 'really' look. "You won't understand".

"Understand what?" Sunstreaker asked as they sat on the seats opposite us.

"Girl stuff" I snapped at him.

"Primus, only asking" he mumbled.

I shot him a look, as I pick up my food from sides tray, he just chuckled as did Dragonfly.

I am not a big fan on McDonalds chips but the burger is much better, I would rather have KFC or a pizza but having nothing but healthy food for about month, then it is like heaven.

After we all finished we was all walking to the cars. I started getting a headache and the tips of my fingers started going numb and my lungs were burning so I couldn't breath. Why is it happen again? Why now?.

"Hey! Mary-Ann are you ok" I heared Sideswipe say.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said trying not to sound in pain . He looked at me like he was not convinced .

"Hey" he said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder and all the pain went away.

"you know you have the prettiest shade of blue in your eye's "

"Thanks. Hey and your not that bad looking for a alien robot". Sideswipe chuckled while we catched up with the over two.

We got to the car's and I got in Dragonfly because she said she wanted to ask me something.

"So what happened back there?"

"What happened back where?" I asked in confused.

"In the shop, you stopped all of a sudden and the only time you did that is when, Oh slag! It's happening again?" She asked worried.

"No"

"Why don't I believe you right now"

"Look it stopped as soon as Sideswipe touched me " I said true "just please don't tell rachret" I begged

"OK, but if it happens again I'm telling him" She warned

"Thanks"

I trund and looked out of the window. It is 5:30 and the sun is already behind the trees, it looked so nice but I wasn't thinking about that I was to worried what is happening to me.

**Thanks for reading and please review**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey new chapter hope you like it and enjoy**

**A special thanks to and**

We pull up to an outside ice skating ring.

"Wow" I said, as i got out of Drangonfly.

The banners around the out side were coverd in Christmas lights and tinsel.

"4 please?" Sides asked once we got to the counter.

"That's €40" the oldish man said very bored.

"Nice decorations" I said as we gave him 10 dollers each and told him are shoe size.

"Yeah the boss is crazy over Christmas" He said rolling his eyes as he looked though some boxes, "We have to were elf outfits nearer Christmas day". He gave us our skates and we set on some empty seats to change are shoes.

"Have you two been skating before?" Sunstreaker asked as we stood up and the entered the ring.

"I've been twice and didn't fall o-oh" I felt my self slipping so i pepeared my self for the impact.

Just as i thought my butt would hit the ice, a pair of strong arms cought me.

I looked up and saw Sideswipe trying to hold in a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny" I said sarcastically while straighting my coat.

After three falls and twice of Sides catching me, i finally got the idea of it.

"Hey Sides?" i asked

"Yeah"

"So do you know when Bee is coming?" I finished. Sides nodded over to where people was coming towards us.

There was two boys and a girl. One had brown curly-ish hair and looked kinda goofy. The girl had brown straight hair, she looked like a modal. The other boy had blonde hair with a babys face.

Suddenly Sunny stopped right next to me, he had his arms crossed and you could see his muscles though his jumper he was my left i saw Dragonfly coming towards us, quickly actually. She passed Sides then me, then was going passed Sunny but he stepped in front of her and stopped her, she went straight in his chest.

"Um thank you" She said shyly. "Someone didn't mean to push me".

Sunny smiled at her lightly and stepped back next to me but he was looking to where Dragonfly come from and he looked a bit tensed.

Dragonfly looked behind to see the three people.

"Oh hey Bee" she said kinda surprised "are you Sam and Mikaela?".

"Yeah" the brown haired boy, Sam said.

"Hi I'm Dragonfly, Bumblebees twin sister" she said standing next to Bee "and Mary-Ann's guardian"

"Hi" i said shaking there hands

"Finally, girls i can talk to" Mikaela said happier stakted to the left bit away from the boys, me and Dragonfly followed her.

"So how did you meet Sam?" i blurted out "Sorry"

"No its fine" she waved it of " I can't' really talk to anyone about the Autobots".

"Well I'm a bot so you can ask me anything you like" Dragon tells Mikaela.

"Thanks" Mikaela smiles at her "and we discovered an alien race together".

"That's a great story to tell, hey me and my boyfriend discovered an alien race together" I laughed as we stakted back to the boys.

After about an hour we all headed back to the cars. I walked over to where Sides, Sunny and Dragonfly was. We said a quick good bye to Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee. Sideswipe insisted me to ride with him.

I was in the passenger seat. I was staring at the steering wheel moving by it self, I could feel my eyes getting heaiver and heaveir.

"Are you OK?" i heard Sidesiwpe's voice, though the radio. Before darkness took over me.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
